Patent Literature 1 discloses an electric chainsaw. The electric chainsaw includes a main housing incorporating an electric motor to which power is supplied by a rechargeable battery, a guide bar projecting toward a front side with a basal end fixed to a side part of the main housing, a saw chain (saw teeth chain) stretched over an outer periphery of the guide bar and driven by the electric motor, a rear handle extending toward a back side from a back part of the main housing, and an arch-shaped front handle having left and right lower ends fixed to both sides of the main housing, where a trigger switch for starting up the electric motor is arranged on the rear handle. When using the chainsaw, an operator grips the rear handle with the right hand (or left hand), grips a side handle with the left hand (or right hand), and operates the trigger switch with a finger of the right hand (or left hand) to activate the electric motor. The saw chain thereby rotates around the outer periphery of the guide bar, enabling the operator to execute a wood cutting task.